Incidental Experience
by Concubine99
Summary: Drabble 3: Sasuke and Naruto are planning on getting married...to each other or maybe not...
1. Why

**-Incidental Experience-**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. Wish it was but no, not mine.

**A/N: **Just random drabbles that hit me whenever.

------

**Why?**

"Why do you love me?"

Sasuke blinked. He turned his head slowly so as to face the blonde. "What?"

"Why do you love me." repeated Naruto with a tilt of his head and a roll of his blue eyes.

Sasuke stared at him with an even expression before his lips slowly tugged into a smirk. "All the good ones were taken."

Naruto's mouth fell open in what Sasuke could only guess was surprise before his expression twisted into disbelief and anger.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed, his glare fixed on Sasuke.

"Relax, dobe. I was kidding." He shook his head slightly when the blonde merely huffed and turned away. Sasuke let out a sigh as he walked towards the crossed legged boy and pulled him towards his chest, ignoring the crude protest and physical assault. "Let go you damn bastard!"

"Dobe, call down. I already told you, I was joking."

"It wasn't funny!"

"Your face was." He retorted.

Naruto grabbed his black tresses and pulled roughly. Sasuke let out a grunt in slight pain. "Naruto." He hissed but there was merely slight annoyance in his voice. "Stupid moron."

"Fucking bastard." Naruto retorted as he let go of his painful grip before running his fingers through the silky stands.

They fell into a contented silence; Naruto between Sasuke's parted legs, his chest against Sasuke's as his head was tucked under the Uchiha's chin.

Suddenly Sasuke spoke, "You are loud, sometimes boisterously so. You can never shut up, always raving and shouting about one thing or another. You never sit still, sometimes annoying with your whining and too dogged, not to mention you are an idiot." Naruto stiffened in Sasuke's arms. He opened his mouth to scream crude remarks but Sasuke did not give him a chance. "But your smile lights up my dark reality. You give me hope with your optimism. You understand what true loneness is yet you don't let it hold you back. You're determined and strong." Sasuke kissed his head tenderly.

This was a side that no one but Naruto saw, and he admitted to himself that he was selfish. He wanted that side to be shown only to him.

"I could sit here and name all your characteristics; good and bad but that would just be a waste of time and in the end, it wouldn't answer your question."

"What was the question again?" asked Naruto, his voice coming muffled against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes. "Usuratonkachi."

"I am not!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke. "You just took too long to answer whatever the question was!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Naruto bit his lips before a small smile graced his lips. It was beautiful. It was one of those smiles that were too precious for words. They were not the usual grin that spit the blonde's face. "Ok, I remember!"

Sasuke's lips tugged into a small gentle smile. "Moron."

"Teme!" Naruto yelled back but the smile did not leave. Sasuke shook his head. "It's going to rain soon." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah." agreed Naruto, his eyes gazing above them towards the darkening sky. "I love you." he said randomly, his voice calm. "Do you?"

"Yeah." Sasuke whispered. He felt drops of water hit his head but he ignored it.

"Would you say it for me?"

"Why?"

"Cause." Naruto mumbled. It was no longer drizzling but raining so hard that their vision became blurred.

"I love you." Sasuke breathed and Naruto made himself comfortable against the last Uchiha.

"Why?" asked Naruto and Sasuke could practically hear his grin. Sasuke smirked. "Because…you were the only good one out there."

------

Well, this one was just out of random! ). Anyways, just so u know

**Dobe** means **dead last**

**Teme **means **'You" in a rough harsh way, can be translated to bastard; only boys should use this term. **

**Usuratonkachi **means **idiot or moron** I believe…

Well anyways. Review, if only to tell your opinion….

Ja nee!


	2. Ramen

**-Incidental Experience-**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. Wish it was but no, not mine.

**A/N: **This one, SasuNaru is merely hinted at the end.

--------

**2. Ramen**

**-Why Naruto loves Ramen. **

She was an old lady with wild gray hair and blue eyes. She, unlike so many elderly, did not slouch. She stood tall and proud.

He had been walking silently down the street. He was hungry but his house had no food and he didn't feel like going to Iruka-sensei's. So he walked around the village, hungry.

She must have been psychic because she had tapped him on the shoulders slightly and he had turned his head. "Yeah?"

"You seem like a strong young boy. Come help me carry these bags to my house." She said simply, pointing at a few bags resting next to the wall of the store near him. He looked at the bags. There were only four of them and they didn't seem all that heavy.

He shrugged. Why not? He didn't have anything else better to do then to walk around the streets, hungry and bored.

He walked towards the shopping bags and grabbed two in each hand. They weren't heavy at all. The old lady beckoned him to follow her and he did.

They walked in silence and he glanced up at the women. She seemed healthy and strong enough to bring the bags to her house. He didn't say anything.

They stopped at a small cottage-like-house and she opened it absentmindedly. She glanced at him. "Well, don't just stand there. Come on in." she said stiffly, "Put the bags on the table over there."

He did. She stared at him oddly before shaking her head. "You're all skin and bones, boy. Don't you eat?" she asked gruffly.

"Yeah, I eat." He said awkwardly. Most grownups didn't talk to him.

"Well, like you helped me and all, I'll give you some food." She walked towards her kitchen but he stayed where he was.

He heard cabinets being open and pots being lifted and making contact with the stove. Water running and other noises he couldn't put a name to.

He stood there for the ten minutes that she was gone. She came back with two bowls steaming, one in each hand. She gave him that same odd look. "Well, aren't you going to sit down?"

He glanced at the small table near him and nodded awkwardly. He sat down on the table and found he could actually see over the table. The old lady pushed the bags to the corner and then placed the bowl next to him and the other near her. "Have you ever tried Ramen before?" she asked as she slurped the noodles. He shook his head. "Nice time to give them a shot then."

He looked down at the bowl and started eating. It was good. "You like it, huh?" she asked and she sounded amused. Her lips twitched slightly. He nodded his head. "Yeah, it's really good!"

"Yeah well it's called Ramen. Remember that. You can get them real cheap and stuff. There're also instant ones but I prefer this kind." She informed him absently. "There's a place called Ichiraku, on that street you were wondering about. Go there any time and tell the owner that Grand-grand sent you. He'll give you a discount on anything."

"That your name?" he asked

"Why would my parents name me that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "What's your name then?" he asked insolently.

"Rather rude aren't you?" she grumbled as she pushed her bowl away from her. "But it's better then asking my age."

"I'm Naruto." He said as if the exchange of his name would make her to do the same. "I know who you are." She retorted.

"Oh." He said.

She looked at him and a grin tugged her lips. "I am called Sakura-Rei. Rei for short. You can call me Grand-grand."

"K."

"Why are you so quiet? You're usually screaming at the tope of your lungs."

He shrugged. "I dunno."

"That's not an answer."

"You're a weird old lady." He remarked cheekily with a blank stare.

"Yeah, you're not so normal yourself, boy." She commented and she sounded amused again.

Naruto glared at her. "Can I go?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow. "I never said you had to stay."

He gaped at her before scowling. "Fine then!"

He pushed himself away from the table and headed towards the door. He stopped at the doorframe. "Thanks for the food Grand-Rei."

He heard her laugh just before he slammed the door.

-

He blinked out of his haze and looked down at his Ramen. "Grand-Rei…"

"What?"

He blinked again and looked up. Sasuke was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You say something, dobe?"

Naruto shook his head. "No." he said slowly and Sasuke pushed his hardly touched Ramen away. "You sure? You've been out of it for a while now."

"Been thinking of Grand-Rei." He said after awhile, not really thinking.

"Who?"

"This lady." Naruto said. "She had given me Ramen for the first time. I had gone to her house a lot of times after that. She would always have food for me but it was usually Ramen."

"Do you visit her still?" asked Sasuke slightly curious.

"She died." Naruto said bluntly. "I had only known her for about a year. She had tricked me by acting like she needed help carrying shopping bags. That's how I met her."

Sasuke stayed silent, not really knowing what to say.

"She was crazy though." Naruto snickered slightly. "She was random and just plain weird but she was nice." His smile was melancholy. "She was the first grown up besides Iruka-sensei and of course the Hokage that treated me…nice I guess."

"You must miss her."

"Yeah."

Sasuke looked down at his bowl full of ramen. "Is that why you like Ramen so much?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You must have liked her a lot then." Sasuke said, staring ahead.

"She was my Grand-Rei." They sat in silence. Then Naruto looked towards Sasuke's bowl of Ramen. "Are you going to finish that?"

Sasuke blinked slowly before turning his head so as to face the blonde. "Idiot." He breathed as he shook his head slowly. "Complete and utter moron." He pushed the bowl towards the other shinobi. Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Shut up you bastard!"

He looked down at the bowl Sasuke had just given him and then at his. "Hey, you know what? These are the same ones she made me the first time."

"To think, I have to put up with tons of Ramen in my house all because of some old witch." Sasuke mumbled to himself. Naruto heard but just smiled. "Yeah…"

---------

The ending is a bit anticlimactic but w/e. Just been feeling like writing anything down so I decided to do this.


	3. Wedding

**-Incidental Experience-**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. Wish it was but no, not mine.

**A/N: To the lovely **_Caffeine Lover. _

--------

**3. Weddings **

**- Sasuke and Naruto are planning on getting married…**

"Naruto?"

Naruto snapped out of his musing sluggishly and he turned his head slowly and caught sight of Neji standing behind him with the same calm and even expression as always.

Naruto managed a small smile but it was genuine and it was beautiful. "Neji…what are you doing here? Weren't you in a mission?"

Neji raised an eyebrow at hearing Naruto's unnaturally soft spoken words, "Yes…" he said slowly, "but it was finished unexpectedly early."

Naruto titled his head in acknowledgement before he faced forwards, his body still leaning against the railing of the bridge.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Of course."

"You are unusually quiet."

Naruto snorted but did not say anything and the frown that tugged Neji's lips widen. "Naruto…"

"Did you know Sasuke is getting married?"

Neji's lips pursed. He did know. All the main clans knew for a while now.

Naruto laughed but to Neji it sounded like a sob. "He- I'm his best friend and I'm the last to find out. I saw him almost every day for the last two month and he didn't even mention anything!"

"Naruto-"

"Why didn't **_you_** tell me?" Naruto asked almost coldly and he turned around slowly, his gaze fixed on Neji, never wavering.

"Naruto, the Uchiha Clan is an important one. The news that very soon it will most likely be restored is huge news. All the major clans know of it but we were asked not to say anything. I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled and shrugged, "It's ok, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Sasuke." Neji however knew what Naruto felt at the moment and it was not really anger.

"He doesn't love you." Neji blurted out and Naruto blinked in surprise.

Neji averted his gaze and glared, "He doesn't love you. He only loves himself. He's searching for a perfect wife at the moment so he can revive his damn clan and he doesn't even think of telling you. He doesn't even think of you as a friend, more like a doormat that takes all his beatings and I don't mean just the physical ones."

Naruto bristled, "SHUT UP! You don't know anything! Sasuke-"

"-Doesn't care about you! Wake up Naruto! If he cared about you he would have responded when you told him you loved him!"

"How-" Naruto glared suddenly, "You were listening to our conversation?!"

Neji nodded his head, "I was heading over to Lee's house and I overheard you."

Naruto glowered and took a step towards Neji threateningly, "You had no fucking right-"

"-I do! I, unlike him, care about you. He didn't care that you were crying when he said no. He didn't care to simply tell you gently why, no he had to shove it in your face and if that wasn't enough, he told you he was getting married. You simply do not tell someone you care about that you're getting married like he did," Neji said with conviction.

Naruto bit his lips and Neji finally noticed tears were falling down his face.

Neji sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what? You're right. He doesn't care about me and he never will. He hasn't spoken to me since…" Naruto let his voice trail and he suddenly shook his head, "I'm going to get over it, Neji. I'm not about to let that bastard get the best of me," Naruto whispered but it lacked his usual conviction.

"Maybe I can help," Neji said softly and Naruto almost missed it. Almost.

"What?"

Neji sighed, "My uncle has been working on the division between the main family and the branch family. I'm now allowed to choose my spouse and seeing as I'm not from the main family, I do not need to sire."

Naruto grew more puzzled, "Wait, huh?"

Neji rolled his eyes in disbelief at Naruto's oblivious expression. "I'm asking you to be my spouse."

"Doesn't that mean wife?"

Neji shrugged, "Can be used for either wife or husband."

Naruto stared at Neji as if he had just grown an extra head. "Neji, I can't-"

"Will you just think about it? You are already liked by most of the villages. Becoming part of the Hyuuga clan will only make you more popular. The chances of you becoming Hokage will increase. And Uchiha will never hurt again…"

Naruto smiled sadly, "You can't promise that."

"Will you just give me the chance to-"

-"To what? Get tired of me, use me? No thanks Neji. I don't need anyone's help to become Hokage, nor be get the village to like me, or to get Sasuke out of my-"

"Oh shut up already Naruto!" Neji snapped as he strode towards Naruto and grabbed him by the arms, "You've loved him since before he abandoned our village and left you to die. Such emotions don't just go away!"

Naruto glared and his lips tugged into a sneer, "Look, I get it alright? You're my friend and you care about me and you hate Sasuke but these selfish reasons of yours aren't good enough for me."

"Oh for the love of-" Neji pressed Naruto against him, one arm now wrapped around Naruto's waist and the other holding his neck in place. Naruto's mouth opened slightly in shock and Neji took advantage by claiming his mouth.

It was a simple kiss almost chaste in nature and Neji pulled away long before Naruto could protest.

"I'm not doing this because you're my friend. I'm doing this because I love you, damn it. I am supposed to get married but for the first time, a branch gets to choose their spouse. I-" Neji released Naruto suddenly as if burned and he looked down at Naruto, for Naruto was still shorter, with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Naruto just stared at him with an unusual expression. Neji sighed once again and averted his gaze to a tree over Naruto's shoulder, "I have to go. I have a meeting with the Hokage in an hour-"

"I'll marry you."

"Pardon?" Neji said quietly and in a hushed voice.

Naruto smiled almost happily, "Yay, why not? I like you, you're a good friend and you love me right? Why not." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto, you can't just-"

Naruto snapped, "Neji, I'm saying yes. Why are you trying to make me change my mind? Have **_you_** changed your mind?"

They stared at each other and finally, Neji let out the breath he was holding, "Are you sure about this, Naruto? I don't want you to be unhappy-"

"I'm unhappy now," Naruto retorted.

There was an awkward silence between them that was soon enough broken.

Naruto grinned and with his normally loud voice said, "I'm completely sure, Neji-kun."

Neji noted that was the first time that day that Naruto had acted like his normal self.

------

Bet you guys thought they were marrying each other! Well, I'm thinking of continuing this but I don't know, maybe if enough people like it!

Who knows, maybe Naruto doesn't marry Neji or maybe he does…


End file.
